


Job Satisfaction

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton reflects on his place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> For Primsong in an LJ Drabble meme.

They save the world. It’s what they do. 

The Doctor’s a genius, beats their enemies.

_He makes the tea; clears up the mess._

The Brig’s in charge, keeps his nerve and shoots to kill; the Captain his right-hand man.

_He fires at will, when ordered._

And the Doctor’s girls: Miss Shaw, smarter than Einstein; Miss Grant, never fazed by locks, Miss Smith hunting the truth with charm and stubbornness.

_He mans the desk and listens to the radio._

_(Once in a while he gets to punch a General. It’s not so bad.)_

They save the world. It’s what they do.


End file.
